Irileth
'Irileth '''was a Dunmer nightblade who was formerly known as the Housecarl of Jarl Balgruuf, and one of the city of Whiterun's chiefest figures. Originally having met Balgruuf years prior, they fought as friends on the battlefield, and eventually became part of Whiterun's court, herself becoming advisor and protector of the Jarl. This all changed when the Skyrim Civil War erupted across the land of Skyrim. Following the emergence of the Dragonborn, Astrek Storm-Bladed, and the following fall of Whiterun by the same man, Jarl Balgruuf blamed both the Imperial Legion, and Irileth for the catastrophic failure that was the Battle of Whiterun. Berated, betrayed and furious, Irileth came to resent her former friend for his insolence and lack of responsibility. Balgruuf and Irileth were placed under arrest and were taken by cart to Windhelm. However, before the cart even arrived, the transport was attacked by barbarians, believed to be under the direction of Gargath Blackhammer, in an attempt to kill the Jarl. The wild men were killed, but in the confusion Irileth escaped her bonds and fled the scene, resolved to be free, and start a new life. She donned a cloak to hide her identity and planned to leave Skyrim for Morrowind. Plans changed after an enigmatic but clever Dunmer, who happened to be the Dark Brotherhood's Listener, convinced her to join his family. She worked with the Listener for some time, but following a contract she could not complete, she decided to betray the Brotherhood, and informed the Penitus Oculatus of their location. However, this too backfired, as Imperial forces also recognized her as a Brotherhood assassin, and likewise hunted her down. On the run from Imperials and Stormcloak extremists led by Astrek, she was once more stranded and chose to hide out at the inn in Dragon Bridge. It was there she first came across the giant Nord warrior, Bjornsson Grey-Bear. Though initially distrustful and rather hostile towards the man, he piqued her curiosity following a failed arrest attempt by Imperials, where Bjornsson attacked and killed the soldiers assaulting Irileth. After this point, Irileth decided to follow the Nord warrior and eventually she came to trust him. The two went on many adventures together and their bond grew stronger until they were eventually wed. When Gargath Blackhammer the Barbarian King of Wrothgar declared war on Skyrim among other provinces, Irileth and Bjornsson were among those who helped defend Skyrim. History Early Life Not much is known about Irileth's past beyond what she has divulged herself. It appeared that she only trusted Bjornsson Grey-Bear, and the former Jarl Balgruuf enough to reveal anything about her past. Irileth resided in the province of Morrowind for an unspecified amount of time, where she was taken from her family at a young age and trained by the Morag Tong guild, a legally-sanctioned group of assassins and hitmen. It was here that she received her training in the arts of the blade and shadow. She was trained to make use of stealth and to strike at her foes with deadly precision, and without mercy. During her time with the Morag Tong, her writs of execution saw her travel across Tamriel, from beyond Morrowind to High Rock, Elsweyr, Valenwood, and others. She killed without feeling, for she had never known love nor kindness. Only violence, gold, and the law of the guild. Starting off in Skyrim Following the total dissolution of the Morag Tong after the Red Year, along with the Argonian invasions of Morrowind, the remaining members of the organization eventually went their separate ways. At first, Irileth was completely lost - she had no idea what to make of her life without the Morag Tong. For years, the guild was her life, and the law was her guide. Eventually, Irileth felt she had to leave Morrowind and leave all the chaos behind. She crossed the Velothi Mountains into Skyrim in the company of refugees, and unlike other Dunmer, she did not bother stopping in Windhelm. She continued onward towards the center of the province and found herself in Whiterun. It was here that she met Balgruuf, a young Nord war-leader as well as a noble. Balgruuf was kind to Irileth, and he helped show her around the city and get familiar with the Nordic traditions. Irileth was ever resistant to change, however. She did not come to Skyrim out of curiosity or pleasure, she came because she had little other choice. Balgruuf was a chipper soul, however, and he continued to help out Irileth in many ways. When Irileth expressed her desire to obtain a dutiful occupation, preferably one that allowed her to kill, it was Balgruuf who suggested that she join up with the Whiterun guard. Though Balgruuf was a noble, he was also a decent warrior, and he many times lead battles against the enemies of Whiterun. He and Irileth took part in many a battle around the hold of Whiterun, repelling bandits, giants, and animals. Having been trained an assassin, Irileth's cleverness and foresight allowed her to experience great success in all manners of warfare. Though the Nords were originally suspicious of an outlander fighting beside them, most of Whiterun's warriors came to respect her. Balgruuf decided that she would be an excellent advisor, and proposed the idea to her. Irileth had come to respect Balgruuf as a warrior, a leader, and even considered him a friend. She accepted the role of advisor, and resolved to protect Balgruuf from all foes. In Whiterun's Court Irileth was never one to shy away from her duties, for the Morag Tong taught her to be disciplined and tenacious in everything she did. As such, Irileth took her new job as Balgruuf's advisor and protector very seriously. This ensured that both she and Balgruuf ascended up the chain of command in tandem. Balgruuf's many victories and accomplishments in Whiterun's defense ultimately led to him becoming the Jarl of Whiterun when his father stepped down from failing health. Balgruuf initially did not think himself worthy of the title, but he was convinced into the role and eventually came to embrace it. This marked the beginning of Balgruuf's hubris. Taking the role of Jarl onto his shoulders, his many years of service to Whiterun gave him an extremely strong sense of devotion to his people and hold. He saw himself as the sole protector of Whiterun, and began to take his role very seriously. He became proud, and paranoid. He saw danger everywhere, and trusted very few. When Balgruuf ascended to the throne of Dragonsreach, Irileth joined him. She became his sole protector, one of the few people he trusted. This did not mean that she was comfortable in the role. Irileth had virtually no patience for politics, she was a fighter and a soldier after all. She repeatedly expressed distaste with the various nobles and lobbyists that the court had to deal with regularly. Jarl Balgruuf retorted that it was what needed to be done for the security and prosperity of the hold. Though she hated public life and all the associated posturing, she trusted Balgruuf's judgement. By the time the first skirmishes of the Civil War began to break out across Skyrim, Balgruuf became increasingly inward-focused. He began to care less and less about the other holds, as well as the two sides of the war. He only cared about Whiterun and its security. Once again, he believed himself to be the only one capable of protecting the hold. He began to listen less and less to his steward, Proventus Avenicci. Despite this, he still relied on his steward to sort out the "lesser" problems of the hold, while he focused his attention on other matters. Irileth noticed this, but decided to keep it to herself. She found it strange that although Balgruuf said he cared about his people and the hold, the Jarl became increasingly disconnected from the common folk, instead directing them almost exclusively to intermediaries like Avenicci. Irileth was one of the only people that Balgruuf still heeded, but even so, the Jarl's pride grew by the day, and his paranoia seemed to narrow the amount of people he could trust more and more. The Beginning of the End It was the year 201 of the Fourth Era, and all of Skyrim stands on the brink of tumultuous change. The Civil War rages, the rebel Stormcloaks and the Imperials spill each others blood across the land. Now, all across the province, terrible news rings in the ears of every citizen and Jarl - a dragon, straight out of legend, was sighted in Skyrim, and was responsible for the annihilation of the town of Helgen. The following reports stated that the dragon was moving north, crossing the mountains into Whiterun hold. Indeed, the dragon was sighted by many folk living in the town of Riverwood. Scouts running hard from the south of Whiterun hold came to the capital, and reported directly to Irileth. Initially, the Dunmer assassin was somewhat skeptical about the reports of the dragon, but the news of Helgen destroyed concerned her greatly. She immediately informed Jarl Balgruuf, and as soon as the news hit his ear, he ordered the city to be locked down. Balgruuf wanted to wait until the claims of dragons were substantiated before taking action. It was then, at the height of the tension in Whiterun, that a lone man came before the gates of the city and was granted entry by the guards. The man ascended to Dragonsreach, and entered the great hall. This man was Astrek Storm-Bladed, champion of Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, the leader of the rebellion in Skyrim. Upon seeing the armored warrior entering the hall, Irileth drew her blade and confronted the man, demanding to know his business. Astrek peered at her with disgust, for he hated Dunmer. He briefly explained that he came bearing news of the dragon attack. The two fierce personalities faced each other for a moment before Irileth reluctantly backed down, allowing him an audience with the Jarl. Balgruuf and Astrek conversed, and once he confirmed that a dragon was indeed present near Whiterun hold, Irileth immediately suggested they send a detachment of guards to safeguard Riverwood. The steward Avenicci protested, but Balgruuf burst out with frustration and claimed he would defend his hold at all costs. He then commanded Irileth to send the soldiers. The Jarl and Astrek spoke further, and Balgruuf convinced the warrior to perform a task for his Court Wizard, whom was investigating dragons. Irileth remained suspicious of Astrek, recognizing the look he gave her when they first met - one of hate. Regardless, current circumstances made them allies, for now. Several hours later, a dragon was seen flying over the western fields of Whiterun Hold, where it destroyed the Watchtower there. A lone surviving guard returned to the city, and reported to Irileth. This coincided with Astrek's return from retrieving a dragonstone. Irileth gathered both the Court Wizard and Astrek to report to the Jarl. Once there, and they received their briefing, Jarl Balgruuf ordered Irileth to take Astrek and confront the dragon. She was quite frustrated with this request - she did not like this man at all nor did she trust him. Regardless, she followed Balgruuf's command and took a grouping of guards along with Astrek to the Watchtower. When they arrived, the dragon Mirmulnir struck at the group. Irileth was completely taken aback by the sight of the beast, but she kept her cool and ordered the soldiers to attack and make every arrow count. She struck at the monster with her potent magic, and with her bow. All fought valiantly, but several guardsmen lost their lives in the flames and jaws of the dragon. Irileth narrowly avoided being incinerated thanks to her swiftness and agility, taking cover behind a pile of stones as the inferno of dragon's fire blasted at her. Mirmulnir then turned his attention to Astrek, and they battled before the dragon was struck dead by a blow from the warrior. As Astrek approached the dragon's corpse, the unthinkable happened. The dragon's skin burned away, and a bright light shone off the corpse. Irileth called out to the surviving guardsmen to stand away. Then, the very soul of the dragon blew like wind straight into Astrek. A few guardsmen immediately recognized that the warrior was in fact the Dragonborn. Irileth, filled with distaste for the man and also caring little for Nordic legends, was skeptical and suggested that the guardsmen disregard those ancient tales and focus more on reality. She then suggested that Astrek go and report to the Jarl of their success. Once more, the warrior glared at Irileth with hate and pride, and he left the scene. Irileth was deeply relieved at the death of the dragon, but she sensed that all this was merely the beginning of even more trouble. The Civil War was becoming more and more widespread, and she felt it was only a matter of time before the armies of both sides came crashing on Whiterun. She also knew the dragon attacks would only get worse. And perhaps more concerning than all this, was that she recognized the look of pride on Astrek's face - she saw it on Balgruuf as well. Still, Irileth resolved to put all these things out of her mind, and she returned to Whiterun. The Fall of Whiterun The next few weeks in Whiterun were rather quiet for the court, Irileth included. However, word was being spread around the city that Jarl Ulfric's forces from Windhelm were on the move, moving closer by the day to Whiterun. Not only that, but Imperial scouts were frequently running messages to and from the city, and added onto this, camps of Imperials were being set up on the western fields. Having been informed of these moves by both sides, Jarl Balgruuf entrusted Irileth with forming preemptive battle plans in case the need arose to take any form of military action. Whiterun's safety was hanging on a knife's edge, and Balgruuf himself had reached a zenith of paranoia and pride. He refused to acknowledge either side of the war, and he stated again and again that he knew the best route for Whiterun itself. Irileth grew a bit concerned for the Jarl's mental state, but regardless she dutifully did as she was commanded. The scales finally tipped when, just weeks after the death of Mirmulnir, the recently-anointed Dragonborn Astrek Storm-Bladed returned to Whiterun with a message from Jarl Ulfric. Once more ascending to Dragonsreach and coming before the court, the Jarl and Astrek exchanged hasty greetings before the Dragonborn delivered his message; the axe of Ulfric Stormcloak. This was a long-standing nordic tradition, a sign of good will between warriors. Seeing the axe, Balgruuf immediately knew the meaning of the message - Ulfric requesting Balgruuf to acknowledge his legitimacy and to side with the Stormcloaks. From there, the court debated a course of action. Jarl Balgruuf's pride and paranoia immediately steered the conversation on the assumption that Ulfric would prefer to simply conquer Whiterun. Proventus attempted to caution Balgruuf, but Irileth interjected. She had little patience nor interest in politics, but she had the mind of a cunning fighter. She argued that caution would lead to unnecessary bloodshed, and that it was in the Jarl's best interest to act. She did not exactly care about the political aspect of the war, only in the preservation of the state, and of the Jarl. Such was her task, after all. Balgruuf then made his decision; to side with the Imperial Legion. Astrek the Dragonborn simply smiled with a polite nod, and left. Irileth had a very bad feeling about the whole situation. She knew that from that moment on, nothing would ever be the same again. The Jarl ordered the drafting of a letter to General Tullius of the Imperial Legion. With that, Balgruuf once again ordered that Irileth finalize battle plans in collaboration with the Legion Legate Cipius. The two worked through the night on the plans. Irileth found Cipius to be rather irritating, with inane questions and excessive fluff to his strategies. She held no love for the Empire herself, but at the Jarl's behest she did her duty. The very next morning, the horns of war were sounded. The Stormcloaks were at the gates of Whiterun. Ulfric's warriors charged across the field and were held at the city bulwark for a short time, but they broke through. Two warriors among them stood out amongst the ranks of the Nords, Astrek Stormbladed the Dragonborn, and the mighty Bjornsson Grey-Bear. With thundering shout and steel, Astrek shattered the bulwark like it was made of twigs. Bjornsson carved through Imperials like a scythe through reeds. The strategies of the Imperials were sound, but did not account at all for the sundering power and might possessed by the Stormcloaks. It didn't take long for the rebels to breach the city gates. Once she heard that the gates had fallen, Irileth knew that any hopes of defending the city were now hanging by a thread. The only chance remaining was to hold the keep of Dragonsreach. Irileth broke the news to the Jarl, and Balgruuf was furious, he was cursing all under his command while donning his armor. He felt that he alone had this one chance to save his city. Meanwhile, the Stormcloaks split up at the keep. Astrek ordered Bjornsson to watch the approach to Dragonsreach, while he, Galmar Stone-Fist, and a handful of warriors entered the hall. Irileth watched with frustration and rage as Astrek and his band of Stormcloaks entered the hall once more. The two made eye contact, and Irileth knew that this truly was the end. Still, she refused to falter, and resolved to go down fighting. Galmar and the Dragonborn killed the Whiterun Guards that were protecting the Jarl, and Stone-Fist engaged the Jarl while Astrek voluntarily dueled Irileth. The Dunmer was fast, swift and fierce, but Astrek was simply too strong. He shattered her blade during the battle, and the steel of his sword bit into Irileth's shoulder, and leg. Crying out in pain, Irileth fell to the floor. Looking up at Astrek, her red eyes met with his. She snarled at him to finish the job, but Astrek was given different orders from Ulfric. Realizing that she was to be taken alive, Irileth could only watch in shame as Balgruuf likewise was bested in combat by Astrek. Once he was defeated, Balgruuf had completely lost himself in his delusion and pride. He exclaimed that all present for this battle would rue the day. In his arrogance, he snapped at Irileth. ''"I should never have entrusted MY city to these, Imperial milk drinkers! Nor to you." Balgruuf says, turning to Irileth, pride welling in his eyes like a tide. In pain, Irileth is aided to her feet by Stormcloaks and her arms bound. In shock at Balgruuf's words, she tries to argue, "My Jarl, I-" "You failed me!" Balgruuf interjects, but a cruel humor enters his tone. "Hm, I can see now, that fierce sabre cat I once knew has been...declawed. I thought I could rely on you, but you are just another disappointment." A look of anguish washes over Irileth's face. "Balgruuf, I...never wanted-" "Silence!" Balgruuf roars. "What a muttering fool you turned out to be. If there is nothing else I can take comfort in today, it is knowing that if I shall face exile, then YOU shall as well." In that moment, Irileth's shame vanished, as did her pain. She was left only with anger. Aftermath The siege of Whiterun was over, and the Imperial forces who once occupied the city had either perished or fled. The Stormcloaks began to move in to the city and expunged any remaining Imperial influence on the capital. Vignar Gray-Mane was made the new Jarl, and a new court was appointed to govern the hold. Meanwhile, Balgruuf, Irileth, and the former steward Aventus Avenicci were placed under arrest by Stormcloak forces. Strict orders from Ulfric stated that the old court was to remain alive and taken by cart to Windhelm for trial and imprisonment. Thus, Galmar Stone-Fist ensured that the old court was passed off to a wagon that would be guarded by Stormcloaks. As they were escorted through the city, rebel "peace-keepers" prevented anyone from approaching the three figures - they were to be escorted safely and without incident. Still, it was a humiliating situation for all of the old court, except for Irileth. She no longer felt shame, only fury fueled by the insolence of the one she once called friend, Balgruuf. She realized now that in the end, she was no more than a pawn to him, a tool that had now become useless. Irileth believed that there was no pulling him out of his hubris, he had already been too far gone. Now that the city had fallen, he would despise all involved for the rest of his days. Irileth thought back to the day she and Balgruuf met, she began to wish that she could take it all back. How different would her life be if she just decided to keep walking? Bound, the three members of the old court were placed into the back of the wagon set to depart Whiterun for Windhelm. A small group of about fifteen Stormcloak warriors were entrusted with the wagon's safety, and they walked alongside as it proceeded along its path. It was the night of the city's fall, and the flames still burned from within the walls. Irileth watched the orange glow shrink as the wagon moved farther and farther away. She could still hardly believe it. Irileth looked forward to Balgruuf, and with one final attempt to change his mind, she spoke his name. The former Jarl did not respond, he did not look at her, he remained silent. It was over. The life Irileth once had now was just a memory. The wagon continued on, the sound of wooden wheels and horse hooves pressing onward into the night. The Ambush By sunrise of the following day, the wagon had proceeded into the highlands that separated Whiterun Hold from the Rift and Eastmarch. At the request of the Stormcloak sergeant in charge of the guards, the wagon came to a halt as the men took a short break to hydrate and eat. Irileth had been woken up by the chatter of the soldiers. Upon waking up, she found Balgruuf likewise awake, however staring off into the distance with reddish eyes and barely moving a muscle. She scoffed to herself at how pathetic he looked, and requested a bit of food from the soldiers. The Stormcloaks looked at each other, wondering if she had the authority to make such a request, and if they should even oblige. One of the grunts eventually rose and handed her some bread. Irileth ate hungrily, for she had not eaten since the Siege. Some of the soldiers began to laugh at how she ate, and she glared at them with her fierce red eyes. Irileth suddenly heard something, like a snapping twig. It was ever so faint, and the guards kept on their chattering, but her keen senses were far sharper than the average person or soldier, and she heard this sound beyond their talking and laughter. She heard multiple more of these snaps and crunches in sequence. It was as if the sounds were getting closer. It began to make her uneasy - the sounds were rhythmic and deliberate. Irileth tried to get the Sergeant's attention, but the men were chattering too loudly, and they could not hear her. Again she tried, a little louder, and still no success. Finally, Irileth heard one more sound, a firm stretching or breaking. Her crimson eyes widened as she finally recognized this sound - the nocking of arrows. The Dunmer hollered at the soldiers to get their attention, and they went silent as they looked at her. It was too late. Without warning, the sound of flying projectiles pierced the air, and an eye-blink later, arrows riddled the bodies of several Stormcloaks. They cried out in pain and died before they even hit the ground. The survivors of the first volley rose up to their feet and grabbed their weapons. The Sergeant called out for them to get in formation. Irileth ducked down in the back of the wagon, to avoid being seen. Balgruuf had finally awoken from his trance, and fear washed over his face. He cried out for the soldiers to protect him, and Irileth screamed at him to shut up. Then, a second volley of arrows flew through the air from the hillside they were stopped next to. A few more Stormcloaks were impaled by the projectiles, and the wagon driver was also shot in the neck as he was attempting to go for cover. Immediately following the second volley, bloodcurdling cries came from the hillside, like the howling of wolves mixed with the holler of men. Warriors clad in fur, leather and steel rushed down from the hill - barbarians. The Sergeant commanded his soldiers to remain steady, and the barbarians were on top of them a moment later. The barbarians were fierce, and they initially cut into the Stormcloaks with ease. Several soldiers met their ends in that instant, at the edge of the jagged blades of the wild men. Balgruuf cried out in fear, begging for the barbarians to spare him. The Stormcloak Sergeant watched as his defensive line was faltering, and he called for his soldiers to rally. Irileth remained ducked in the wagon, and she watched as Balgruuf screamed and begged for his life. She realized that her former Jarl had given himself up, along with his honor. Irileth swore to herself in that moment, that she would not do the same. Now, she saw, was her chance to fight back against fate, and to leave her former life behind forever. In an instant, Irileth threw herself off the wagon, landing on the grass and dirt with a thud. Her arms were bound, but that did not stop her. She pushed herself with her legs towards the body of a dead barbarian, who still clutched his blade in his hand. She threw herself onto her back and landed near the wild man's blade. Grabbing hold of it in one of her bound hands, she twisted it backwards to cut the binds of rope on her wrists. She cut and cut until she broke free, and rose to her feet. An orc barbarian noticed, and growling, he charged the Dunmer. Irileth watched, still holding to the barbarian's blade, and with ease she ducked beneath the blow from his clumsy warhammer, and slashed his stomach open, killing him instantly. Balgruuf watched this whole spectacle, and he called out to Irileth, asking her to free him. Irileth peered at him with anger, and a little smile formed on her face. " 'Declawed', am I?" She asked, looking over her blood-soaked blade with chunks of barbarian guts clinging to the jagged edge. She tossed the blade aside, and mockingly saluted Balgruuf. "Go to hell...my Jarl." With that, she dashed off the road and into the wilderness, leaving them all to their fates. Ultimately, the Stormcloak sergeant was impaled on a barbarian greatsword, and all of the Stormcloaks but two were slain, along with all the barbarians. The remaining soldiers, though wounded, saw the wagon the rest of the way to Windhelm. A New Life, a New Family Following the attack on the caravan, Irileth had wandered the wilds for several days. She was exhausted, angry, but yet driven to survive and more than that, to make her own destiny and thrive again. She decided that her best chance for being safe again would be if she took a boat back to Morrowind. So, she embarked on a trek through Skyrim’s wilds, traveling north towards the city of Windhelm. The wilds of Skyrim are a harsh and unforgiving place, full of danger. Yet Irileth was more than prepared. Her skills and ferocity ensured she survived. She came across several bandit camps on the way through the wilds, and using her aptitude for stealth and killing, she wiped out these camps silently, often without a soul knowing she was even there. She proceeded to loot things she could have made use of, such as food. However she also came across a black cloak used for keeping warm at night. Irileth realized she needed to keep her identity secret, since she was technically a wanted woman. So she wrapped the cloak around her back and shoulders, and draped the hood over her head and face. With that, she continued on her journey. As Irileth traveled along, she would hear the faintest sounds behind her, and even at times felt like she was being watched. This happened several times, no matter how far she traveled. She would turn around periodically to try and find this presence, but would see nothing. Still, she felt like something was following, or watching her. After so long of this, Irileth eventually figured it was just her imagination, a side effect of her paranoia or fear. She put it out of her mind as she walked on. In truth, Irileth was somewhat sad at the thought of leaving Skyrim behind. Over the years she spent in this land, she came to grow fond of the quietness of life when compared to her home of Morrowind. Even the Nords she found to be entertaining or charmingly silly in their ways. However, she knew in her heart that there was nothing left for her in Skyrim. The Stormcloaks were claiming victories across the land, and if they succeeded, she would be forever marked a criminal and a traitor. Meanwhile, she still held no love for the Empire, and after the ordeal with Balgruuf, she even came to dislike them more. She just wanted to be finished with the politics and to return to the life she once knew. It took several days of traveling, but the cloaked Dunmer assassin finally reached the docks of Windhelm. She wandered along the crowded walkways, cautiously. All the while Irileth looked out for the boat to Morrowind, but the crowds caused her to become confused, irritated, and beset with paranoia. She felt trapped and like all eyes were upon her. She felt like at any moment she could snap and either run away or murder everyone looking at her. However, a voice pierces this veil of fear and snaps her out of her trance, a soft, “Hey, you.” catches her attention, and her red eyes immediately lock on the source of the voice. A male Dunmer in merchant’s clothes. The man smiles, and gestures at her. “Come over here.” he utters in a sly, but somewhat soothing voice. Irileth narrows her almond-shaped eyes, and warily, she places her hand on a stolen dagger hung on her hip, and approached the male slowly. The sharply-dressed Dunmer continues smiling as the fierce woman approaches slowly, his arms folded across his chest. His eyes wander over her form, and down to her hand on the sheathed dagger. He utters in a somewhat hoarse but smooth voice, “You won’t be needing that, my dear.” Irileth immediately interjects, her voice sharp like a knife as her eyes never leave the male. “Give me a reason not to use it.” The male Dunmer chuckles softly, nodding at her, his eyes likewise fixated on hers. “Ahh. I like that attitude. Truly your reputation as a ferocious, cold-blooded killer precedes you...Miss Irileth.” Irileth’s blood red eyes widen, and she unsheathes her dagger, placing it at the man’s gut faster than an eyeblink. “How do you know my name?” she hisses menacingly. The man does not flinch even with Irileth’s lightning-fast placement of the blade on his body. “Are you kidding? Half of Skyrim knows your name. The Jarl of Whiterun’s housecarl? Or, should I say, formerly.” He says with a conniving smirk. “You helped take down that dragon.” The man leans in slowly as he whispers to her, “I also know what you are...ex-Morag Tong.” he says, in his sly voice. Irileth scoffs, shaking her head slowly. “All of that is behind me.” The man grins at her as he responds quickly, “Of course it is. Which is why you’ve come here. Hoping one of these boats will sail you away from your past? Let me guess...Morrowind?” He asks, raising a brow. Irileth bares her teeth slightly, her voice dripping venom, “Do you have a point, rat? Or are you just here to give me palm readings?” The clever Dunmer just keeps smiling as he points towards one of the docked boats down the pier. “That’s the one. To take you to Morrowind.” he says calmly, and hearing this, Irileth slowly takes the blade off his body and sheathes it. But as she turns away, the man speaks again, “That won’t solve your problem, you know. Running. Never does. Your fear will always find you.” Irileth turns her head towards him, her brows furrowed, saying nothing. The man continues. “Besides, there’s nothing worth your time in Morrowind either. In fact, you’d be worse off there than here.” he shrugs casually, reclining on the wall behind him. Irileth then speaks sternly, her back still to him, “I fear nothing.” The well-dressed man pipes up again, “Perhaps you fear no ‘thing’, but I know just by looking at you...you fear being shackled. A slave to fate.” Irileth is struck by these words, and she turns around, facing him once again. The man continues, “I know, you crave freedom.” He pauses before adding, a clever grin on his face, “I can offer you freedom. A life of meaning, safety, immunity from consequence. All you have to do is ask. And I will show you.” '' ''Irileth takes a step closer, and narrows her red eyes at him. “I’m listening.” The woman turns her head slightly to the side, “Mister...?” The Dunmer male smirks, and utters in a foreboding tone, “Thraxis.” Irileth decided to trust this Thraxis for the time. The two took an overnight carriage far to the south of Skyrim, where they entered the Pine Forest of Falkreath. (more coming soon) Personality and Skills Equipment Relationships Balgruuf the Greater Bjornsson Grey-Bear Thraxis Category:Characters Category:Dunmer Category:Females Category:Spellswords Category:Thieves Category:Assassins Category:Raijoo's Canon